Bound by the Crow
by NativeAmerican
Summary: One stranger can make your life bound to him from a chance meeting.


You walked down a small market. The morning was fresh and dewy. It's the first real spring day since you've moved to England a few months ago. You looked to the stands and looked the fruit and vegetables over at one. " Oy Miss, are you buying anything or what? Maybe a nice aubergine?" The grumpy stall running said. Aubergine? Now there were some odd words in England but this one took the cake. " Aubergine?" You said it slowly and looked to the goods, trying to figure out which would have earned this odd sounding name. " Yes can you not see?!" He waved a hand in your face and you had half a mind to bite it, but trying to be mature you just glared at it. " Sir, I'm not from here could you please explain what it is?" " It's an eggplant Missy." " Oh, yes I'll take a few."

You paid the man and put some in your bag. You walked on the sidewalk a little further and decided to cross the road. You tilted your head up and closed your eyes in bliss as a warm spring breeze rolled through. You could smell the early blossoms of spring that have awoken. It felt like a soft billowy hug from Mother Nature. You took a deep breath full of the flowery fragrance and opened your eyes. You stepped out into the street ready to get to the next stall.

" LOOK OUT!" Your head snapped up to an on coming car. You stopped dead in your tracks, frozen in fear. You shut your eyes tight and clung to your bag. You heard the screeching of tires and a large crash. There was no pain, you didn't feel anything actually. You tested the waters and opened one lid. Your eyes popped open from the sight before you. The car had swerved into a shop. It had crashed into the display window which had glass all over the ground, the sign had been knocked down and it fell out of sight. You covered your mouth in shock. You heard the whir of sirens as the ambulance got closer. You stood in shock as the ambulance finally pulled up with police and firetrucks behind it. You clutched your bag tight and wondered over. Your eyes teared up as you saw a man in a body bag being zipped up and put on a stretch table and wheeled away.

" Miss can you answer a few questions?" a police officer walked up and took out a small pad of paper and a pencil.

" Uh yeah...yeah sure." You let out a ragged breath. Your whole body was tense from the stress of the situation.

" So what did you see happen?"

" I was a just picking up some groceries and was crossing the street and there it was...heading right for me." You said this with some difficulty. Your throat was watering and contracting like you were about to cry and your vision blurry from being dazed.

" OK did you know this man?"

" No." the policeman finished his notes. An ambulance man asked to check you over but you declined and started walking your way home. Once you were home you put the eggplants on a counter. You stared at the counter, the images of the body were stained on your mind. The sounds and images all blurred together in one mess. You shook your head and walked away from the counter as fast as you could. You made your way to your shower and started it up. Lighting some scented candles and turning the lights low.

" OK this is what I need." You got undressed and stepped in. As you washed flashes of your life flashed in your mind. You got clean and stepped out, drying yourself in a dazed way. You changed and went to your room, plopping on your bed and curled up, falling asleep.

DING. DING. DING. You awoke very irritated. Someone kept ringing your doorbell. You sat up and looked out, the sky was a golden pink hue. It seems you slept through the day. You stumbled out of bed and started to the front door as the doorbell would ring periodically.

" Okay okay I'm coming!" You exclaimed as you unlocked and opened your door. Your eyes widened and your cheeks reddened at the stranger in front of you. He had semi- long bangs of silky black hair. His eyes were a striking red and he was dressed rather fashionably. You suddenly felt you should have changed into your nice clothes and cursed yourself silently.

" Hello Miss._(last name)_." He gave an attractive, but fake smile.

" Um, Hi...?" You stood there awkwardly and quirked your eyebrow up in question. He gave you a seductive look in return...or maybe that was his natural face?

" You're probably wondering why I'm here."

" No I'm wondering why you know my name." You cut him off. You were starting to be really creeped out by this guy.

" Well all will be answered soon. I'm here on behalf of my master so if you would come with me it'd be very appreciated." He gave a half bow and gave the fake smile again. You gave him a slightly feared look and started to slink your hand to the top drawer of your end table. Hopefully you could reach your mace in time.

" Miss please, that will only make me angry." You gulped. ' How did he know I was reaching for something? How does he know my name? Was he just bluffing?' He gave you a smug look behind bedroom eyes.

" Let me uh, just grab my shoes." before he could respond you slam the door on him and locked it. You ran to your room and grabbed your cell phone, jacket, charger, pocket knife, and slipped your shoes on. You walked into your living room and peeked around your drapes out the window behind it. You looked at the patio you both were just on. You looked all around outside and he was no where to be seen.

" What the hell?!" you looked all around the front yard from your vantage point. ' What if he's casing houses to rob? Or maybe he went to cut my power!' You were starting to panic inside, thinking of this man killing you.

" Are you quite finished? My master is waiting." You froze. The man's voice came from...inside the HOUSE. You spun around and pressed your back to the glass of the window. There he was, sitting on your couch with his legs crosses, relaxing and looking at his hand, which held a spider.

" I...H-how I...locked..." You began to shiver and lost your voice. He looked at you with a smirk. " Who...who are you?!" You screamed at him. He stood slowly, crushing the spider and letting it fall to the floor and walked close to you. Too close, inches from your face close, get the fuck out of my bubble close.

" Miss._(last name)_, I am a demon and a butler." You looked at him like he was crazy but the little voice in the back of your mind said ' What if?'. You stood in complete fear. There was a few intense moments of silence, where a knife could cut the tension in the room. Soon he stepped away and chuckled.

" I am joking Miss, I nothing more than a humble butler butler to the Phantomhive household. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." He went to the door and grabbed the handle. As much as you knew it was a bad idea you wanted to go, you could tell the man before you wasn't telling the whole truth and that just peaked your interest more. Sebastian stepped out and you followed him to a fancy creme colored Cadillac. He opened the back door and allowed you to slide in, making sure not to make eye contact. He definitely lost points with you for scaring you and breaking into your house. Actually maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Too late, the door was shut and he got into the driver's seat diagonally across from you.

You stared out of the window as he drove. Watching the little town go past in blurred imagery and soon the country replaced the buildings and houses.

" Is there any music you would prefer to hear?" you stared blankly into the rear view mirror as they met his eyes in it.

" Suit yourself." Sebastian turned it to a classical station and played it softly. How cliched, the "Perfect Butler" likes classical. It was getting rather dark as he drove farther into the country. It was starting to make you panicked. You knew it wasn't a good idea when you got in the car but now you're kicking yourself for allowing your curiosity to best your judgement.

" Uh...Mr. Michaelihoo... where does your master live?"

" It's Michaelis." He said with slight annoyance.

" We'll be there shortly, please be patient a little longer." Sebastian smiled the fake one into the rear view mirror. That only furthered your disturbance of the man. The car came to a smooth stop in the middle of the road. You could see a heard of sheep in the way.

" Wow we're pretty far out in the country." you mused.

" Indeed." Sebastian looked outside a moment and stepped out. You quickly took out your cell phone. You peeked to where Sebastian was so you wouldn't be caught and started texting a new friend of yours. He was named Simon, he was an apprentice to the local bakery. He mad the best muffins.

Me: 'Simon, are you there?' You waited as your heart pounded. You looked out the window at Sebastian who was still shooing the sheep.

Simon: ' Yeah, What's up?' You smiled of relief.

Me: ' I need help, I was dumb and got in a car with a stranger and now I can't leave.'

Simon: ' What?! Where are you?!' Me: ' I'm not sure. Somewhere far out in the country, eastward I think.'

Simon: ' Why'd you let him get so far?' Me: ' Don't ask.' Simon: ' OK help will be headed your way. Be careful.'

Me: ' Thank you, I won't be able to text for a while.' You put your phone away as Sebastian turned around to get in the car.

" All clear." Sebastian said as he started down the sheep free road. You saw a flash of lightening not too far off with the earth shattering crack of thunder.

" Well everything seems to be trying to stop us tonight." Sebastian muttered as you sank into your seat biting your lip.

" Sebastian...I don't want to be out in the storm..."

" We're so close though."

" Please?" Your eyes begged in the rear view mirror. As much as you hated the thought of staying anywhere with him being caught in a thunder storm was NOT an option. Sebastian sighed and turned down a dirt road. You looked at the scenery for about fifteen minutes until the rain began to pitter patter softly. You saw the glow of a lantern beside a barely readable sign down the road. Sebastian pulled to the side of the road and helped you out. You both ran to the inn as the rain became heavier and got a room.

" Do you want to use the shower first?" Sebastian asked. You shook your head and awkwardly sat on the bed. You were nervous enough sharing a room with him let alone being wet and naked in the room next to him. He hummed softly and went to the bathroom. You heard the shower knob turn as the water poured. You sat in silence. The thought of running away crossed your mind until lightening flashed and thunder cracked. You cringed and crawled under the covers, started to doze and fell asleep.


End file.
